Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to furnace systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a split-ring assembly for sealing a junction between a catalyst tube and a furnace.
History of the Related Art
Furnaces used in the refining and petro-chemical industries are designed to operate with interior temperatures in excess of 1600 degrees Fahrenheit. Factors of economy and safety dictate the these interior temperatures be controlled with a high degree of precision. It is thus, imperative that any penetration of ambient air into the interior of the furnace and leakage of heat and hot flue gases from the furnace be minimized with a sealing device.
In many cases, the area near the top of the furnace is a primary location for leakage of flue gases and furnace heat. The area near the top of the furnace is highly congested with numerous hardware including, for example, catalyst tubes, catalyst tube flanges, inlet piping, tube-support assemblies, and associated hardware. Such congestion limits the space available for installation of a sealing device. Because furnace components and associated hardware are often metallic, any sealing device must allow vertical growth, due to thermal expansion, of, for example, a catalyst tube. In addition, a sealing device must facilitate installation and replacement without altering or removing the associated hardware.